Teo Braga
by Epona3
Summary: Some of S4 through Teo's perspective. (I can't add Teo as a character from the selections available yet!)


He hung up the phone from one of his subordinates and took a deep breath. It was never a good idea to shoot somebody, especially a white tourist, out in the open. He had ordered the men to capture the victim and bring him to the restaurant for questioning, and wondered if he would need to accept one more of Arthur's payments to keep the cops off his back after this.

He wondered if his dear papa knew how the money was being used. Not that he cared. The only concern he had at the moment was the blind man and curious woman that had been following his courier.

When the couple was led into the kitchen, it took all of Teo's training not to react. Training that the man before him had conducted. He calmly approached the couple and openly stared at the man.

Years earlier, this man had taught him the foundation of his current life. How to fight, how to lie, and how to get away with it all. He never expected to see Auggie again, after all that happened.

He certainly never expected to see him in Colombia, blind, with a fresh gunshot wound.

"She can see just fine."

Teo contemplated Auggie's words as he ran the knife over the flame and rambled about American comforts. He took it as a warning, that Annie was as competent as any of Auggie's other trainees. But there was also the chance that there was another message in the words. Either way, he could assume that anybody with Auggie was part of the Agency.

What he really wanted was for them to go away. Theresa's visits were dangerous enough for his ALC cover. He didn't need the CIA hanging around, and he wasn't interested in why they were suddenly here.

But at the very least, he owed Auggie some help. The last thing he needed was for the man to go to a local hospital and raise suspicions. If he could get the bullet out, he knew the Auggie would make it back to the states before seeking a doctor, if he ever did. The old Auggie wouldn't go to a doctor, but he didn't know this new, less capable, man before him.

While he performed his crude surgery, he evaluated the woman with Auggie. She was obviously very capable, perhaps another of Auggie's students. Definitely another lover, a privilege that Auggie was afforded but Teo would never allow in his life. He was interested in women, but a relationship would never be possible.

Men like Teo weren't destined for happy endings.

Teo and Auggie had always been from different worlds, and Teo didn't want to resent the man for his privilege in life, but even with the fate that had struck his former mentor he could see that his life had been more comfortable than his own. With that in mind, Teo didn't mind that he caused Auggie a bit of pain as he searched for the bullet with his knife. It wasn't like the man would develop more anger toward Teo. That would never be possible.

Teo was, however, very curious as to why this pair of CIA operatives was standing in Medellin. After pulling out the bullet, making sure his mentor could hear the metal hit the plate, he handed the note off to the woman and sent them on their way. From the window he watched them walk away, arm in arm. He called his men in and demanded every detail of the encounter. They knew he was angry. He didn't need to pretend for that to be the case. He was tired of his father's control over his life. He was tired of the consequences of his actions. He was able and willing to go on without his support.

There wasn't a strong search for members of the ALC in Colombia, but Teo did maintain a respectable position in the community as a restaurant owner. He enjoyed the people of his community. His whole life revolved around making their life safer, even though they would never know it. He spent the time before the meet talking with his neighbors, trying to learn what the couple of Americans had been up to. They knew nothing. Evidently, the American pair hadn't been spying on Teo.

Then why was Auggie there? Teo couldn't figure out what good a blind man would be as a CIA agent, if not to reach out to him because of their history.

Teo was playing with some of the neighborhood kids when the woman returned. She didn't bring Auggie, and obviously he hadn't read her in. She didn't know who Teo was, but he sent his message to Arthur anyhow. He hoped it would be received.

Teo was tired of being Arthur's tool.

The raid in the jungle wasn't even a week later. Auggie's woman was there, but not him. They came so close to blowing his cover, and to ruining his plan to stop the bombing. Thankfully the woman, Annie, had just enough trust to let him take out the bomber. Unfortunately, he had to leave Colombia behind.

He had just arrived in DC when the text came through on the burner phone. "We need to meet." was all it said.

Teo texted back a location and time. He wasn't excited for Annie's involvement, but there was no way he could avoid it at this point.

As he walked up to the edge of the Potomac, he saw the familiar silhouette of his former mentor. He took a moment to stare before approaching. Auggie seemed so vulnerable. Beacuse vulnerabilities were a death warrant in Teo's world, it made him uncomfortable to be around Auggie, who was once so strong and capable, in such a state.

Auggie wanted to help Teo. To be a part of his mission. But his mission didn't need more vulnerabilities. He needed strong, capable warriors at his side. Which was a shame, because the Auggie he used to know would have been perfect. Perhaps Auggie's new protégé would be a good fit, but Teo would never know, as obviously Auggie still held the past against him.

And Teo couldn't blame him for that.

"I'm sorry about your eyes."

Teo meant it. He regretted the sad fate of the former warrior. He would always feel somewhat responsible for the heartache that Auggie endured after they were all together at River Run. It might be easier if he could one day explain it to the man, but that wasn't possible.

He left Auggie by the Potomac, but watched to be sure that the man made it back to the taxi that was waiting. Then he went on with his mission, one that didn't adhere to everybody else's rules.

Teo considered not answering when the phone rang several days later from a different number than before. Finally he reluctantly put it to his ear. "What?" He asked.

"You can't deny that you owe me a favor." Auggie greeted.

"I owe you nothing." Teo responded.

"Annie is in danger. Can you get to Vienna by noon tomorrow?"

Teo sighed. He was already headed to Vienna. "I'm no longer some grunt that you can order around."

"I know that." Auggie replied. His voice was softer. "You know I wouldn't be calling you if there were any other option. She's in a tight spot, and I don't trust Agency resources these days. She's caught up with Deon Stavros."

"She's good at finding trouble." Teo responded. He knew of Stavros.

"And I'm good at getting her out, but I'm short on my usual resources these days." Auggie was silent a second. "Please?" He asked, his tone sincere.

"Just this once." Teo said, his voice short and unforgiving. "But I don't intend to play by any of your rules."

"Get Annie home safely, and I don't care."


End file.
